The therapy of herpes infection for several reasons presents an important problem. Relapsing infections not only are irksome but can lead with manifestations in certain areas to serious neoplastic changes, for example abdominal cancer in women. For treatment of herpes infections there are used chemotherapeutics as well as herpes vaccines of inactivated, i.e. killed herpes simplex viruses of Type 1 or Type 2. However, the effectiveness of this agent in many cases is not satisfactory.